


Peace

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis gets to nap.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Noctis has rare day off where he doesn't have princely duties or school or training or anything else so he plans on spending entire day in bed wrapped up in his nice warm blankets, playing games on his on his phone looking at cat memes and napping and trying his damnest to get his lover to join him” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=8985227#cmt8985227).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He tells himself just _one_ more and, for once, actually sticks to it. The three-minute video of the newborn ragdoll kittens finally ends, and Noctis diverts to the messaging app before the next cat video can auto-play. He sends yet another text to his boyfriend, one that _might_ just cross the line from casual to pleading, but Noctis doesn’t care anymore. He’s been trying for hours to get some company, but Ignis is a busy man.

Noctis considers sending: _I order you to come love me_ , but he ultimately doesn’t, because he knows that if he actually uses the word ‘order,’ Ignis will inevitably obey. And Noctis tries not to use his power like that. So he settles for low-key, deadpanned whining and hopes to wear Ignis down.

He checks his inbox, sees nothing new, and pulls up King’s Knight. It’s not as fun alone, but Prompto’s busy at his lame retail job, and Noctis doesn’t dare try Gladiolus unless it sparks a last minute training session. It’s one of the very, _very_ rare days where he actually has _nothing_ to do—no college courses, no part-time job, no volunteer work, not even a royal council. And Noctis isn’t going to squander it. He’s going to actually relax _all day_ , like he always dreams of doing. He’s only gotten out of bed twice (once for the washroom and once for cup noodles and water) since he woke up at noon (having first woken up at eight and promptly rolled over to slip right back off again.) If he can get away with only another one or two trips before the sun goes down, he’ll be happy.

He will need more food, of course. And soon or later, the water bottle on his nightstand is going to run out. But surely Ignis will show up eventually. He wouldn’t let Noctis _starve_. And Noctis really might face that. Because his bed is _so_ comfortable, his thick blankets wondrously warm, his pillow nice and fluffy and his sheets fresh and soft. He’s cocooned himself up in bed and lives by the light of his phone. 

He plays about half an hour of King’s Knight on his own before he gives in to texting Ignis again, but before he can click ‘send,’ he hears the apartment door open. He looks towards his bedroom doorway and calls, “Iggy!” And sure enough, Ignis’ lean figure swiftly appears, silhouetted in the dim light of the hall. 

Noctis can’t help his languid grin—he knew Ignis wouldn’t abandon him. Ignis never can resist him. He points out, “You came.”

“You threatened not to leave bed even to eat,” Ignis counters, only to pause and push his glasses up his nose—a classic sign of mild exasperation.

“That’s right,” Noctis hums. “You’ll just have to bring it to me.”

Ignis lets out a sigh. His shoulders lightly slump with it, but Noctis can see the fondness in his eyes, even if he doesn’t _quite_ smile. Ignis makes them both wait a moment, then finally admits, “I suppose you have been working hard lately. I can see the merit of rest.”

Noctis pushes his luck: “I’ll rest better with you in my arms.”

“That would be the exact _opposite_ of rest.”

Noctis snorts. A yawn babbles up in his throat without him even having to fake it. He lets it come, waits for it to pass, then mutters, “No funny business; I promise. I just wanna nap.”

Ignis remains hesitant. But for once, Noctis really means it. Ignis is as handsome as he always is, well put together and smelling of rich cologne, kind and attentive and someone Noctis spent _years_ slowly falling for. But Noctis spends just as much time fantasizing about sleep, and he’s atrophied himself over the course of his ‘day’—he’s too tired to do anything but open his arms. 

Ignis crumbles, like he always does. He comes to Noctis, shoes already off but jacket shedding on the way, until he’s climbing up into the sheets, and Noctis is unraveling his fortress of blankets to make room. He swallows Ignis up in them and drags Ignis back down with him, before fishing his phone out and depositing it safely on the nightstand. 

Then he snuggles into Ignis’ hold and closes his eyes.


End file.
